Castiel discovers The Playground
by WriterOnAMission
Summary: Pretty much as the title suggests, Dean teaches Castiel about the foreign concept of 'fun'.


The sun shone down on the brightly coloured frames, whose clashing noise was only matched by the raucous screams and laughter of small humans. This place was even more confusing then the usual places he had visited. Angels didn't spend time in such places, 'fun' as Dean had called it, wasn't exactly in their vocabulary.

"What are we doing here?" Castiel questioned as they approached the play park.

"Having some time out while Sam researches this case," Dean replied gleefully, striding towards the aforementioned area.

"You can't be serious Dean, we need to stay focused,"

"Aw come on Cas, no fun and games makes the angel-" Dean stopped mid sentence to turn back to Castiel who, as expected, was glaring scornfully back at him "The same as he usually is, boring,"

"I don't understand your concept of boring, I am ready and alert for anything,"

Dean wasn't listening though, while Castiel had been explaining himself, he had vaulted the fence and was now clambering up the nearest brightly coloured frame. Castiel sighed, again at a loss of how Dean's mind worked sometimes – any human mind for that matter.

He took some time struggling with the fence, trying to jump over it like Dean had, the metal spikes seemed to be perfect for catching things on, like Castiel's trenchcoat, this made it very difficult to get over in one piece. Dean in turn smirked down at him.

"Judging by the construction of that frame, I'd strongly advise you not to climb it," He warned after composing himself.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"For an adult… Slightly, It may be the constant consumption of pie,"

Dean had long ago given up on Castiel breaking out in to a mocking smile to show he was only joking around. But it didn't' stop him from hoping for change "Hey there is nothing wrong with my pie consumption! Will you just get up here and start having some fun!"

"Certainly," Cas answered suddenly appearing beside Dean.

"No Cas you gotta climb up and down!"

The angel stared at him blankly, trying to comprehend the argument "I don't understand,"

"Of course you don't, why would you," Dean sat down on the slide, leading down from the frame, and explained "It's more fun if you actually use your limbs to get yourself up and down, like so,"

Cas watched Dean disappear in to the cylindrical slide and reemerge moments later, his friend letting out shouts of happiness, a little exaggerated. Something meant for a child couldn't possible bring so much joy. Dean stood up and turned back "See? Fun!"

"I don't know, it seems dangerous Dean I-"

"Don't make me come up there and push you down," Dean exclaimed wondering not for the first time why he spent so much time with an angel.

"Fine, fine," Cas exclaimed sitting down on the slide. He took a moment to stare down at his feet and the expanse of dark metal and air beyond them. It was a child's play thing, it was nothing to be frightened of; so why was he reluctant to proceed?

"You have five seconds before I come up there!" He heard Dean shout

"Why are you so persistent I engage in these frivolous activities?"

"less talky more slidey - five, four, three, two -"

Cas pushed himself off the top of the slide and shot down the metal chute. Unlike his friend, he was not letting out shouts of enjoyment, more shouts of ice cold shock and fear. In a few seconds it was all over and Castiel found himself lying on his back, looking up at a grinning Dean.

"You okay down there Superman,"

"You didn't end up on the floor..." Castiel mused aloud

"No, no I didn't because I stopped myself, you're supposed to stop yourself," Dean explained putting his hand out for his friend.

Cas took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up "Well you didn't explain that to me,"

"I thought it was obvious, you know so you don't hurt yourself,"

Castiel glared again, not believing his friend's tenacity sometimes. He turned away from the slide to sit down on a bench "Can we please leave now?"

"Hell no, we haven't had nearly as much fun as we should have had by now." Dean exclaimed walking past Cas as he put his head in his hands.

"What else is there to do?" He groaned through clenched teeth.

"Spin!" Dean shouted

All at once Castiel felt his whole body forced sideways and in to a circular motion. This time he remembered to stop himself so he grabbed on to one of the bars by him; it turned out it was not a bench he sat on "What is this?" He called out.

"A roundabout!" Dean laughed.

Castiel watched the whole world morph in to a blur of colours and noise "Dean I don't like this, Dean?" He had lost track of the blur that had been Dean.

"I'm behind you! Man come on! Just enjoy it,"

It took some time but Castiel took a breath and slowly started to enjoy the sensation of spinning. Suddenly it was over "What happened?" He asked standing up.

"No one was pushing it so it stopped, simple physics,"

Castiel laughed unexpectedly, mainly from the slight stumble he took from getting up too fast but also from what Dean had just said "Funny,"

"What?"

"Oh I assumed you were pretending to know about Physics?" The Angel explained turning to face Dean.

Now it was Dean who was glaring but he couldn't help smiling at the Angel's seriousness "Cas you're words hurt man," He said clutching his heart.

"Well you know what I've heard fixes a punctured heart," Cas replied seriously

"What?"

"More spinning!" Castiel shouted pushing hard on the metal bars of the play thing.


End file.
